1985 Canadian Grand Prix
16 June |number = 409 |officialname = XXIV Grand Prix Labatt de Canada |circuit = Circuit Gilles Villeneuve |location = Montréal, Quebec, Canada |circuittype = Temporary street circuit |lapdistance = 4.410 |laps = 70 |distance = 308.700 |pole = Elio de Angelis |polenation = ITA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:24.567 |fastestlap = 1:27.445 |fastestlapdriver = Ayrton Senna |fastestlapnation = BRA-1968 |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 45 |winner = Michele Alboreto |winnernation = ITA |winnerteam = |second = Stefan Johansson |secondnation = SWE |secondteam = |third = Alain Prost |thirdnation = FRA |thirdteam = }} The 1985 Canadian Grand Prix, otherwise known as the XXIV Grand Prix Labatt de Canada, was the fifth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Circuit Gilles Villeneuve in Montréal, Quebec, Canada, on the 16 June 1985.'Canadian GP, 1985', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr409.html, (Accessed 24/03/2019) The race would see Michele Alboreto lead home a one-two as the Italian racer moved to the head of Championship hunt. The race was meant to have followed the Belgian Grand Prix on the 2 June, although that race was cancelled after qualifying as the track surface literally disintegrated. Fortunately the organisers of the race would manage to convince FISA and FOCA to reschedule the race, which was to be held on the 15 September. Into the Canadian Grand Prix itself and it was Elio de Angelis who would grab pole position during qualifying, sharing the front row with teammate Ayrton Senna. They were followed by the two Ferraris, Alboreto ahead of Stefan Johansson, while Alain Prost and Derek Warwick completed the third row. The start of the race would see de Angelis ease ahead of Senna off the line, with Alboreto neatly tucking in behind the two s. Warwick, meanwhile, would sprint past Johansson into the first corner, only to develop a handling issue later on during the lead lap. The early stages proved fairly tame, with no real changes coming to the running order as the two Loti pulled away from Alboreto and Johansson. That was, until Senna was forced to pit with a turbo issue that released Alboreto to attack de Angelis. The Brazilian himself, meanwhile, would rejoin at the back of the field having lsot several laps as his team investigated the issue. Alboreto would steadily eat into de Angelis' small lead, before completing an excellent overtake on his compatriot around the outside of turn one. He duly pulled clear of the Lotus without issue, leaving de Angelis to defend from the sister car of Johansson. Ultimately, however, there would be no resisting the Swede, although Johansson would have to wait until half distance to complete his move. Regardless, he to would pull clear of the Lotus without much resistance, leaving de Angelis to unsuccessfully defend from Prost and Keke Rosberg. With that the race was done, with Alboreto cruising home two seconds clear of teammate Johansson to claim the lead in the Championship. Prost would chase them hard but had to settle for third, while de Angelis ended the day in fifth in between the two s of Rosberg and Nigel Mansell. Background Elio de Angelis had retained the lead in the Championship hunt after finishing third at the Monaco Grand Prix, although his lead had been cut to just two points at the end of the weekend. His closest challenger was Alain Prost, who was level with Michele Alboreto on eighteen points but deemed ahead courtesy of his two race wins. Patrick Tambay was next, eight points off their tally, while Ayrton Senna completed the top five arriving in Canada. In the Constructors' Championship it was still advantage after the fourth round of the season, with the Norfolk based squad ending the Monegasque weekend on 29 points. had likewise held station in second, and managed to cut into Lotus' lead, while moved within a point of the Scuderia in third. were next, with less than half the points of their Championship leading customers, while had remained in the top five. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. ** Berg's entry was withdrawn after an issue with his registration. Grid ** Fabi would start from the pit lane after an issue ahead of the race. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. Milestones * entered their 300th Grand Prix as a constructor.'5. Canada 1985', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1985/canada.aspx, (Accessed 24/03/2019) * Nelson Piquet entered his 100th race.'1985 Canadian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1985&gp=Canadian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 24/03/2019) * Ayrton Senna and Stefan Johansson entered their 20th respective Grand Prix. * 200th entry for a car using #19 as its race number. * Third and final pole position for Elio de Angelis. * Michele Alboreto secured his fourth career victory. * recorded their 90th win as a constructor and engine supplier. * Maiden podium finish for Johansson. * Riccardo Patrese set a new record for most 10th place finishes: 8. Standings Victory propelled Michele Alboreto back into the lead of the Championship, with the Italian ace moving five points clear of Alain Prost in second. Indeed, for the second weekend in succession the Frenchman would end the afternoon level on points with the driver in third, Elio de Angelis, but was considered to be ahead having picked up two wins. A significant twelve point gap then separated them from fourth placed Patrick Tambay, while Ayrton Senna remained in fifth. In the Constructors Championship it was who dethroned , with the Scuderia's one-two leaving them on 37 points. The Norfolk based squad, meanwhile, would move onto 31 points, keeping them six ahead of defending Champions in third. Elsewhere had held station in fourth, moved into fifth, with eight of F1's sixteen registered teams on the score board. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1985 Grands Prix Category:Canadian Grand Prix